


Closer

by sirotcinec



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Porn, actually barely any, pretty much nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirotcinec/pseuds/sirotcinec
Summary: Gabriel accidentally lands himself with an inconvenient obsession and someone else's cat





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> what's up my dudes as previously advised i am terrible and currently unable to write anything coherent, so have this piece of high literature (trite garbage), maybe at least a handful of y'all get something out of it <3

#i dont normally reblog real people pornstuffs #but damn #look at this dude #and the smile at the end #JUST LOOK AT IT #nsfw #very nsfw #it a dick #no better way to masturbate than to nin

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and watched, curious what would cause the person whose blog he knew to be comprised of pretty much exclusively shitposts and fanart - some of that NSFW, to be fair - to post ‘real people pornstuff’. It sure was a dick, as advertised. The guy was sitting buck naked in a desk chair in a dark room stroking himself leisurely, toned body that was in frame up to his chest illuminated by bluish monitor glow. The sight of slender fingers wrapped around that dick was mesmerizing, and Gabriel was already halfway through the video when he remembered the last tag and clicked for audio. He snorted when Nine Inch Nails’ _Closer_ filled the room. Sure, no better way.

He kept his eyes on the man, almost absentmindedly palming his growing erection through his sweatpants as he watched him continue to stroke with one hand while the other trailed playfully over his stomach and chest. When he heard a quiet moan over the music, he decided that there really was no point in being modest about this any longer and tugged his pants down a bit to take himself fully in hand.

He was almost there when the guy came with a sharp moan over his hand and stomach, his back arching and the other hand gripping the armrest of his chair. Gabriel’s hand stilled as he watched the man’s chest rise and fall for a few beats while he played idly with his slowly softening dick before he shifted and leaned forward. A square jaw with a hint of light stubble and a mischievous smirk appeared in the frame for less than a second before the cam was shut off and the video played from the beginning.

He let out the breath he had been holding. His one hand continued its quick strokes while he used the other to skip back to the part shortly before the man’s orgasm. He felt a bit ridiculous doing that since the whole thing was good, but damn it, he wanted to come while hearing that moan again and seeing those muscles twitch and contract and...

Leaning his head back with a long exhale, he stared at the ceiling while riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

The song started getting on his nerves again only a few seconds later, though, so he turned his attention back to his laptop and paused the video before going to clean up. When he was back, he deliberated for only a moment before saving the post to his drafts. He wasn’t sure what other people did with those, but to him it was a collection of stuff he wanted to keep but was too embarrassed to reblog. A longer moment of deliberation followed while he wondered if he should check the source, see if the guy had any more... material. He couldn’t deny that there was a stab of disappointment when he noticed j4ckrabbity’s blog was deactivated.

For someone who told himself that it really was nothing special, just a guy jacking off to a song he had never liked, Gabriel revisited the video pretty often over the following weeks. After a while he noticed with some horror that he now got slightly horny if so much as one line from the stupid song randomly popped into his head. At least he could be grateful that it wasn’t the kind of music you’d run the risk of actually hearing in public places.

 

That was what he thought anyway until he had to listen to the entire thing at the bar McCree had chosen to celebrate his birthday. The first beats made him flinch and look around in a mild panic, wondering if he could disappear to the bathroom or outside, but he realized that it was too late and he was too drunk and too slow, so he just groaned and buried his face in the crook of his arm on the table. Six minutes and thirteen seconds of torture, seeing before his inner eye at each and every moment what j4ckrabbity’s hands would be doing right then.

“Drunk or sad, chéri?”

He merely shook his head into his arm in response to Amélie’s question, and she patted his back half-heartedly before her footsteps receded.

Right around the moment when j4ckrabbity pinched his left nipple, someone else sat down heavily next to him and elbowed him none too gently.

“What’s up, Reyes? Need me to get you a ride home?”

“I live two blocks away,” he grumbled, still muffled by his arm. Damn his friends and their honest concern for his well-being.

“Can you actually walk?” McCree asked, nudging him again.

“Fuck off, I can. I’m just resting.” And trying to will the raging erection away.

“Alright.” He sounded doubtful. “Let someone know before you pass out, will ya?”

Gabriel nodded into his arm and heard McCree get up again just as j4ckrabbity wiped a drop of precum from his slit with his thumb and started to speed up his strokes.

He gritted his teeth, trying in vain to get the images out of his mind. Luckily no one else bothered him until the song was over, and he managed to compose himself more or less to the dulcet tones of _Come as You Are_ that followed.

It might have been the desire to forget about the incident that caused him to keep drinking after that. In any case, the rest of the night was a blur. He had a vague memory of being bundled into a car although he couldn’t have said if it was a taxi or one of McCree’s friends. He couldn’t remember paying, though. Just more or less falling out of the car in front of his house and staggering the few steps to the door through the pouring rain while wondering when that had started.

He stopped at the sight of the soaking wet cat crouching by the entrance.

“You live here?” he asked it. “You ain’t comin’ in if you don’t, I dunno what to do with a lost cat,” he continued when it didn’t answer. The cat darted inside as soon as he had unlocked the door. “Fuck no, what’d I say?”

It followed him up the stairs, but stopped at his apartment door. “You comin’ in or what?” he asked and held the door open. It looked at him for another moment, then walked past him into the apartment, tail twitching as it advanced slowly.

“Make yourself at home, my dude,” he muttered and made his way to his bed, leaving a trail of clothes on his way and collapsing face first into it.

 

Gabriel woke up feeling absolutely disgusting, apart from the slowly dawning sense of accomplishment that he had apparently made it to his own bed, even though he had no idea how he’d gotten there. After stumbling to the bathroom with some urgency, he figured he’d best make some coffee.

He frowned at the scene in the living room.

There was a cat on his sofa, curled up in the corner between backrest and armrest and was staring at him with big yellow eyes.

Why the hell did he have a cat? He didn’t have any cat food. Fuck, he didn’t have a litterbox.

“Hi?” he said, wincing at the sandpaper quality of his voice.

The cat first stood up for a little hunchbacked kitty stretch and then sat, curling its tail around itself elegantly and giving Gabriel an expectant look.

He sat on the opposite side’s armrest, the cat’s eyes following, and wondered what to do. The cat didn’t seem like a stray. It looked clean and healthy, and it was wearing a damn bandana. With - he squinted at it - pictures of corn on it?

Holding out his hand, he moved closer across the sofa. The cat didn’t seem to mind. It bumped his approaching hand with its head and purred, allowing him to examine the bandana. There were no address tags or anything.

He kept scratching the cat behind the ears while he thought. He supposed he could stick it in a box and take it to a vet or something, or put up posters the old fashioned way. He wasn’t sure how he would word the poster, though. “Possibly stole your cat. I have no idea why, please take it back.”

With a sigh, he got up to look for some kind of cat container. He found a cardboard box he had kept from a delivery that seemed to be comfortably cat sized. After shaking the dust out of it, he punched in some air holes and set it down on the coffee table.

The cat took one look at it and sprinted off, disappearing under his bed.

“Fuck.”

He got to his knees to see accusatory glowing eyes glare at him from the far end where he had no way of reaching.

Sitting back on his haunches, he ran his hand over his beard and sighed again. That fucking cat was way too much stress for a morning like this.

Finally he got up and turned on his laptop, noticing that calling it ‘morning’ was a bit of a stretch.

 

CAT FOUND

black and white

yellow eyes

corn bandana

 

He put his number underneath and switched his printer on. First he printed 5 copies of the note, then 3 more, then realized maybe he should have taken a picture to add. Oh well, it would do.

After a 2 minute shower, he put some clothes on and grabbed the stack of notes.

“I’m gonna come back with litter, try not to shit under the bed,” he called to the cat as he left.

He went outside to make his way to the first lamp post, just thinking it would have been a fucking great idea to actually bring some tape to put the damn poster up when he noticed there was already one on the post.

 

CAT LOST

My cat got out yesterday, if you’ve seen her, please call

Black and white (most of one ear and like a third of the face, tip of the tail and one paw white, and some larger spots all over) with yellow eyes

Does not listen to the name Commander but is very sweet and likes to be scritched under her chin

Is wearing a green bandana with corn on it if she hasn’t lost it

 

This made things a lot easier. Gabriel studied the photo of the cat underneath that was definitely the same one he had left in his apartment before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing the number on the poster.

“Hello?” a man’s voice answered.

“Hi, I think I have your cat?”

“Oh my God, really? Is she alright?”

“Yeah, she’s fine.”

“Thank you so much! Can I come get her, or...?”

Gabriel grimaced. “You’d better. I have no idea how to box a cat.”

“I don’t blame you,” the guy said with a laugh. “It’s a struggle at the best of times. Whereabouts do you live?”

He hummed when Gabriel told him the address. “Think I know that street, yeah. It’s just round the corner, I can be there in like 2 minutes. Are you home?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I was gonna head out to buy cat litter and stuff, but if you can pick her up now, that’ll work.”

“Awesome, thanks! I’ll be right there. I’m Jack, by the way.”

Gabriel froze. He would have worried that he might have managed to ruin the name Jack forever, but his brain was too busy being flooded with fragments of memories from the night before. His face mashed against the sticky, scratched wood of the table while _Closer_ was playing in the background. Amélie’s hand and McCree’s elbow. Amélie’s pale face, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

_“What do you mean? You’re not making the slightest bit of sense. What song, and what is wrong with it?”_

Oh shit.

“You still there?”

He swallowed. “Yeah, sorry. I’m Gabriel. I’ll wait outside.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

He ended the call and rubbed his face. While he went the few steps back to his door, he racked his brain trying to recall if he had actually explained his little issue to Amélie - and, more importantly, if he had done it in an intelligible way. God, he hoped he hadn’t.

His fretting was interrupted by the sight of what he assumed was Jack rounding the corner and jogging up the street towards him, pet carrier dangling from one hand.

“Hi, Gabriel?” he asked between gasps after coming to a stop in front of him, his face flushed.

Gabriel chuckled. “Did you run the whole way? You really miss her, huh?” The embarrassed grin he got in response drew his gaze to the slightly stubbly jawline, and his eyes automatically flicked down to the hand holding the carrier before he banished those thoughts from his mind and went inside. This was Jack, who coincidentally had a pretty nice face and nice hands. He was unrelated to j4ckrabbity, who was probably a Siberian hermit who liked to chase away the cold by jacking off to 90s rock.

“It was completely my fault that she got out in the first place,” Jack said from behind him, obviously having gotten his breath back, while they went up the stairs. “I’m just moving in, so, you know, furniture and shit being carried in, door left open for a moment, cat gone. I was so worried that she might be lost for good. Did you find her just outside?”

“Uh.” Gabriel avoided answering by busying himself with letting them into his apartment, only now remembering the state he had left it in. He figured he might as well admit it. “I just... woke up and she was there?”

Jack’s eyes lit up with understanding, and he laughed. “Worse things to bring home, I guess.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement and gestured at his bedroom door. “Last time I saw her, she was under the bed. Just follow the clothes to the end.”

Jack shot him a little smirk before stepping over the piles of clothes on the floor, a smirk that gave Gabriel a very odd feeling of familiarity.

He watched as Jack lay down flat on the floor and stuck his head and hand under the bed. “What’s up, Commander Morrison? Whatcha doing under the bed?” A squeaky meow was the answer, and seconds later Commander emerged to rub her head against Jack’s shoulder in obvious delight. He picked her up and got to his feet in a fluid motion, hugging the cat close to his chest. “You know what time it is, Comrade? It’s time for kitty jail, yes it is.”

Gabriel opened the carrier, and Jack wrangled the cat inside with impressive ease.

“Thanks, man,” he said to Gabriel, who was looking with concern at Commander, who had started to make a huge racket inside the carrier. “Don’t worry about it, she’ll resign herself to her fate in a moment. Listen, I didn’t put anything about a reward, but I still want to -”

“Nah, that’s alright,” Gabriel cut him off. “You honestly shouldn’t reward me for not even feeding your cat.”

Jack laughed. “That’s fair, I suppose. But maybe I can invite you over for a coffee sometime?”

Silently bemoaning the critical hit his smoothness had taken from his ongoing half drunk half hungover limbo state, Gabriel heard himself say, “That sounds... I’d like that.”

He received another one of those sunny smiles Jack seemed to be very skilled at. “Alright, it’s a date, and I’m gonna take my screaming child home now. Thank you again and see you around.”

Alone again, Gabriel left another trail of clothes to his bed and crawled back in. He buried his face in the pillow and pulled the covers over his head while trying to come to terms with the amount of feelings he was having.

Jack was objectively cute. But how much was him actually finding Jack cute, and how much was this weird fixation he had accidentally saddled himself with? Then again, how similar were cat dad Jack and Siberian hermit j4ckrabbity really? His hand crept out of his blanket cocoon to the nightstand to drag his phone in. He squinted at the screen while he watched the video with detached curiosity for once. The build was similar, but that happened. The hands didn’t look wildly different, but how many types of hands were there really. He paused on the brief glimpse of the face. The shape of the jaw and the curve of the smirk looked similar, not to say completely identical, but again there were only so many face shapes in the world.

He shoved his phone under his pillow and buried his face again with an annoyed grunt. Should have just stopped thinking after ‘Jack is cute’ like a normal person.

 

A few days later, he got a message asking if he’d like to come by for that coffee since Jack now had fully assembled furniture. He said yes, feeling fairly confident that he would be fine after he had spent the last days ruthlessly squashing down any thought that went beyond ‘cute.’

Jack was obviously still in the moving in phase, some boxes stacked in the corner and barely any personal items or decoration around. He beamed when Gabriel greeted Commander and got a friendly squint in return. Too late Gabriel thought that maybe he should have brought some kind of traditional housewarming gift instead of cookies. A plant, or a loaf of bread, or whatever shit people expected. He looked it up while Jack was making the coffee and changed his mind, figuring cookies were fine.

“Should I have brought you a broom or some salt?” he asked as Jack put the mugs down on the coffee table.

“What?”

He slid his phone over to Jack, who looked amused as he read. “I think I can do without most of these, really prefer the cookies.” He handed the phone back. “Maybe we can talk about the wood later on.”

Gabriel laughed, his heart skipping a beat at the smirk Jack sent his way.

He took a sip from his coffee, and Jack started in on one of the cookies.

“I noticed your apartment is full of guitars,” Jack said after some silence. “I’m assuming you play? There were too many for just decoration. I think.”

“Only three,” Gabriel defended himself. “And yeah. Give lessons, actually.”

Jack’s eyebrows rose. “Nice. Like, children? Or adults? Or anyone?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Anyone really. What about you?”

“Zookeeper.”

“Okay?” Gabriel said slowly. He wasn’t sure what he had expected. “I guess you do seem like a cargo shorts kinda dude.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jack replied, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel’s grin. “At heart I’m a cryptozoologist anyway, but the job prospects are meager to say the least. Plus, you know, creepy forests and shit. So yeah, if you can’t have the jackalopes, you make do with the jackrabbits.”

Oh no.

Gabriel was distantly aware that he was staring at Jack, who rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Sorry, stupid joke.”

The plan when he opened his mouth was to tell Jack that he hadn’t expected him to be anything but a stupid joke person, but what came out instead was “Jackrabbity.”

Jack looked surprised. “Sorry? The... please don’t tell me you recognize me from the quality of my Jack puns.”

“So it actually is you?” No point in digging yourself only half a grave.

“I ditched the blog like a year ago, but well, yeah, used to be. I only ever had about a dozen followers, though, and most of them were mutuals I knew from elsewhere, so which one are you?”

“No one, I just came across you a little while ago.” He cringed at his choice of words. “Pun to be ignored.”

“What pun?”

They stared at each other, Gabriel incredulous and Jack genuinely confused.

“The, uh, video?”

No change in Jack’s expression.

“Okay, since you apparently have no idea what I’m talking about, how about you kill me now and forget I ever brought this up?”

Now Jack frowned. “No, please explain, I really don’t get it?”

Gabriel sighed, wishing desperately that he had kept his mouth shut. He found himself unable to actually say the words, so he pulled the video up and handed his phone to Jack again.

The confusion immediately gave way to amusement, and Gabriel was relieved to see that his grin was completely unashamed. “Shit, how does that have so many notes? I only posted it on a dare in the first place, and it had 1 or at most 2 reblogs when I deleted the post. Thanks for letting me know I'm a pornstar, I suppose.” He looked up at Gabriel, and his smile shifted into something slightly more predatory as he scooted a little closer. “You saved it, huh?”

“Maybe,” Gabriel admitted, his voice hoarse.

Jack hummed and came even closer, turning towards Gabriel and resting his arm on the backrest behind him. “How many times did you watch it to be able to recognize me?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“I think I do.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked and leaned closer. He could feel the heat radiating off Jack’s skin, his breath, the lightest touch of fingertips on the back of his neck. “You want to know everything? How I came at the same time as you the first time I watched? How I’m reduced to a horny mess every time I hear _Closer_ now?”

Jack chuckled at the hint of frustration colouring Gabriel’s last words. “Is that so?” he whispered.  
“Hmm.” Gabriel couldn’t resist bridging the last inch between their mouth for just a brief taste. “I do kinda wish you had picked a song I actually like.”

The hand on the back of his neck tightened, and Jack pulled him in for another kiss. “Tell me what you like then, and I’ll start reconditioning you right now.”


End file.
